


We Belong Together

by HelAuditore



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Fíli, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelAuditore/pseuds/HelAuditore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...] Fili had seen evil, faced the dangers of the quest, felt the ache of real battles in his muscles and bones, but the scariest thing, the only thing that no one had ever warned him about was the possibility to lose his beloved brother to someone else... [...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Belong Together

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't long, nor exactly amazing but it's something I had started writing after I watched DOS for the second time and I really needed to get it out of my system, so I hope you're going to enjoy it even a tiny bit.
> 
> Oh, it isn't beta'd so I hope there aren't many mistakes/typos.

Back in Ered Luin, Dis had been adamant in her refusing to send her sons out of the safety of the Blue Mountains, but the boys pressed and pestered her assuring that they were going to be careful, reassuring her that they had been training for such a long time to fight side by side with their uncle - it was their moment and they were going to seize it.  
  
Dis spent every morning and night praying to Mahal that her kids would be safe, that her brother would look after them and that they'd all come back from that quest safe and sound. She had spoken to Kili for hours on end, knowing that he would have been reckless and naive, but when it came to speak with her oldest son, she just couldn't stop warning Fili about the countless dangers of this mission.  
  
At the time Fili had rolled his eyes, scoffed and nodded every single time his mother blabbed about looking out for Kili and himself, because it is an ugly and unfriendly world out there and the few orcs and enemies that they had fought during their raids with Thorin were nothing compared to the evil that poisoned Middle Earth.  
Fili had seen evil, faced the dangers of the quest, felt the ache of real battles in his muscles and bones, but the scariest thing, the only thing that no one had ever warned him about was the possibility to lose his beloved brother to someone else... And that was what happened when the company of dwarves had been held captive into the Elvenking's dungeon.  
  
Fili didn't know for how long they were stuck in that prison, but it felt like a lifetime. He couldn't see Kili, didn't know if he was alright and even if he could always ask him out loud he always chose to stay silent for Kili never even once called out for his brother.  
  
Something had happened to the young dwarf, Fili could tell even if he didn't have him before his eyes, it was back in the forest during the fight against the giant spiders, yet it wasn't the monsters' poison, it was something else that to Fili was the same of poison. It was the female elf, Fili vaguely remembered her name being yelled out by the Prince of Mirkwood, was it Thiriel or maybe Taodel?  
  
"Tauriel, you're back!"  
  
Ah, that's what it was.  
  
Fili cringed at the glee in his brother's voice and fell back against the cold stone of the wall of his tiny cell, letting himself slide to the floor until he was sitting down, his fingers casually wrapping around the enchanted bars of the door.  
  
From then on he could perfectly hear the conversation between his brother and the elf, swallowing down the angry lump in his throat when he heard Kili mentioning their mother to Tauriel, up to some kind of a romantic conversation about fiery moons and diamond-like stars. Kili had seen a fiery moon once, indeed, when he was out with Fili, lying on the grass of an hill all unraveled braids and messy clothes after they had made love underneath the gorgeous, summer night sky. It had been a beautiful, intimate moment only between the two of them and it infuriated Fili greatly to know that he had just mentioned that glorious sight to Tauriel.  
  
Those conversations about the most beautiful and peculiar moments they had lived went on and on for days on end, up until when Master Baggins finally found a way to snatch the keys from the elvish guards and free the company of dwarf from the prison.  
  
When Fili rushed out of the cell he nearly forgot about the precipice that lied just a couple feet ahead of the door, so that he had to quickly rear back not to fall off. His eyes flickered towards Kili's opening cell but he couldn't look at him when the young dwarf flashed him a brilliant grin, he averted his gaze and turned to the rest of the company.  
  
"C'mon, lads! We gotta get out of here!" Balin patted Fili on the shoulder, and someone behind him... Kili, of course.  
  
"You alright brother?" Kili asked as he placed both hands in the crooks of Fili's neck, squeezing with the right amount of pressure that usually had Fili moaning in delight, but it didn't happen then.  
  
"I'm as fine as an imprisoned dwarf can be," Fili spat, but he didn't really want to be harsh, not with his love. "What about you?" he saw the corners of Kili's lips turn upwards in a small smirk but he didn't have time to speak as he was pushed forward to exit the dungeons, somehow.  
  
The company stumbled through a series of corridors, reluctantly following Bilbo's advice and directions as they all thought that the hobbit had no clue of how to actually get them out of Thranduil's terrible realm.  
  
It was just when Gloin broke into hushed growling towards Bilbo's choice of having the dwarves climbing inside empty wine barrels and send them rolling into the river, that Kili squeezed Fili's hand softly.  
  
"What's wrong, Fili?" Kili whispered, all big brown eyes and deadly concerned expression.  
  
Fili briefly glanced at him "Nothing is wrong." he muttered as he went back to frown at the rest of the company as they tried to complain in the lowest tone they could.  
  
Eventually Fili was going to speak to his brother, he needed to, but that was not the right time nor place to start arguing, they needed to make it out of there alive, so no distractions of any sorts were allowed. Not when there were elven guards asleep into their drunken stupor so close to them, or the rest of Thranduil's army could check the dungeons and find the dwarves' cells open and empty.  
  
"Do as Bilbo says!" Thorin's hoarse whispering finally shut everyone up, and no matter the reluctance, everyone slipped inside one of the barrel.  
  
"Fili..."  
  
Fili turned just in time to see Kili's lost and confused expression, then everything became a blur. He was spinning, then falling into the freezing river right below the cellar and for more than a few moments the wind was knocked out of him. Fili could feel water into his lungs and burning inside his nostrils, making him choke underneath the surface, still all he could think about was his little brother. By Mahal, was he okay? He needed to make sure of it, and if something had gone wrong Fili needed to make it right.  
  
The barrel wasn't that heavy, and after a few moments of struggling he managed to actually turn it upright and finally cough out all the water that had threatened to suffocate him. He spun around, feeling the barrel jerk under his weight but luckily nothing bad happened.  
  
Kili wasn't in his immediate sight and Fili's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't have lost him, could he? He'd been right behind him all the while!  
  
"Kili!" Fili yelled out, but he feared that the fury of the roaring river might swallow his voice.  
  
There was no answer, only the constant yelling and groaning of the rest of the company, and it was then that Fili heard his mother's voice screaming at him to not lose his brother.  
  
He rocked into his barrel, turned and tried to spot him somewhere behind him but he couldn't see him, he called out for him again but he never answered. For all Fili knew Kili could have drowned and no one had noticed through all the commotion - he couldn't think that though, Fili couldn't bring himself to think that his strong, brave little brother could have lost his life just like that, and not having heard any kind words from Fili in days, maybe weeks.  
  
But then everything happened suddenly, not even giving Fili time to properly realize what was actually happening around him, all he knew was that elves were following them, surrounding them, sliding along tree branches and firing as many arrows as they could at the company.  
  
He needed to fight back, they all did, and even if in that moment all Fili could think about was finding Kili, he knew that he needed to defend himself if he wanted to do stay alive and look for Kili.  
  
And Fili did. He fought tooth and nail, fought like a lion, like the king that he was supposed to be one day. He realized he could see Thorin ahead of him, yelling out battle cries and fighting back Thranduil's soldiers, that vision somehow gave him more strength to ward off the attack.  
  
But where was Kili? Was he safe? Was he fighting back? Was he injured?  
  
As he thought about all that Fili didn't see the new enemies come along, and only noticed when he heard Dwalin's thundering voice cursing and shouting.  
  
Fili lifted his gaze and saw an horde of orcs charging at the elves and fireing arrows at the dwarves - it was so absurd Fili could barely believe it was happening.  
  
When the orcs arrived there was no more time to let thoughts wander astray, Fili focused on the battle, fighting alongside with the warriors he respected and looked up to the most. He dodged elvish arrows and killed orcs like they were mere fowl, he cursed, cried and wished really hard he still had his dual swords or any of his blades, but he did manage to repel the enemies with what he could.  
  
The course of the river through Mirkwood seemed to almost be over once they finally saw the gate that separated Thranduil's realm from the outside world, and Fili was just about to cry out in joy when the gate was suddenly shut down and his barrel banged into Thorin's and Dwalin's under a small stone arch.  
  
They were trapped, back in a cage with no one to help them, not even Master Baggins would have saved them now, not when he was soaking into the river hanging from Ori's barrel, spluttering out water and looking more terrified than ever.  
  
It was then that Fili heard a familiar cry that made him freeze in his spot.  
  
"Kili!" he yelled out. His brother was alive, he couldn't see him but he could hear him fight and growl not so far from him. He needed to see him, make sure he was alright and maybe help him.  
  
Fili pushed and pulled at the other barrels, trying to make his way out of that prison to finally see his brother, his own heartbeat so deafening he could barely hear the battle sounds.  
  
With Bofur's help Fili could finally catch a glimp of his brother's wild hair as he fought off an orc, sending him to drown on the bottom of the river with a swift motion. Kili was on solid ground, on the bank of the river, probably aiming to pull the lever that would have lifted the gate back up.  
  
Fili wanted to scream his name, making his presence known, reassuring Kili that he was watching over him but he could have distracted him, so he bit his lip so hard he could taste metal in his mouth. He watched silently as Kili finally managed to jump and pull the lever down with all his weight when suddenly an orc threatened to strike him.  
  
"Kili! Look out!" Fili shouted at the top of his lungs, making Kili's head jerk in his direction instead of warning him about the imminent threat, and just when he thought that there wasn't anymore hope for his brother Tauriel jumped out of nowhere, killing the orc and leaving Kili to fall on his behind, bewildered and visibly terrified.  
  
"It's open!" Fili heard Dwalin's yell, but the thought of moving his eyes away from his brother didn't even cross his mind.  
  
"Come down, brother!" Fili cried out and Kili glanced briefly at the elf that had just saved his life, then jumped back into his empty barrel.  
  
Fili needed to speak to Kili, he needed to touch and kiss him, making sure that he really was alright and chase off the horrible terror of having lost him, but the barrel ride started again before he could get the chance to even open his mouth.  
  
The dwarves were dragged along the course of the river to what could have been called temporary safety, bumping one into the other, hurting themselves against the soaked wood of the barrels, cursing and groaning until they finally washed ashore, pulling the barrels along with them as they finally put their feet back on land.  
  
Fili saw Kili pushing Dori and Ori aside, then bumping into Oin as he rushed towards him and Fili did the same, squeezing past Bifur and Bofur and nearly tripping as Kili finally crashed into his arms and he held him as tightly as he could.  
  
"You nearly died back there!" Fili groaned as he grasped the back of Kili's tunic.  
  
"I know! But I'm alright." Kili cried as he pressed his nose against Fili's neck, searching for familiar heat as he shook lightly from the chilly air ghosting over his wet skin and hair.  
  
"You were brave, my love." Fili said softly as he tugged gently on Kili's hair.  
  
Kili tensed slightly and pulled back to look up at his brother, a mixture of adoration and surprise filled his wide, brown eyes. Fili rarely called him that when they weren't alone, but after what had happened he couldn't hold back.  
  
"If it weren't for Tauriel, though..." Kili muttered as he looked down in shame.  
  
Tauriel. That name. Fili had almost completely forgotten about that name and what it meant.  
  
"Right," Fili let go of his brother nearly right away and looked aside "the female elf you like so much." Fili gritted his teeth and clenched both fists along his sides.  
  
"W-well... She was kind to me during our imprisonment." Kili explained, unsure.  
  
"She's an elf Kili," Fili growled lowly as he looked back at him "an elf! Have you ever listened to what Thorin has ever told us about elves?" he spat, jealousy and anger spilling along with his words like venom.  
  
Kili looked hurt and disgruntled "I'm not deaf! Nor an idiot!" he looked around to see whether anyone was eavesdropping on them, then went on  
"But she's different! She was kind and nice... And she's got dreams! She dreams of leaving Mirkwood! Of watching the stars and–" by that point Fili had to cut in abruptly.  
  
"A red and golden moon, perhaps?" he snapped "Like the one we saw that one time on the hill? Our special moment?"  
  
Kili was staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face "What has gotten into you, brother? You've been like this ever since we left our cells!"  
  
Fili snorted "I could ask you the exact same thing!"  
  
"Lads!" Thorin's voice startled them both "You've only got a few minutes to rest, then we go."  
  
Fili and Kili nodded distractedly, then Kili grabbed Fili's wrist and tugged on it.  
  
"What?" Fili frowned down at Kili's hand.  
  
"Some privacy would do us good." Kili said as he moved in the direction of a rock acceptably far away from the others.  
  
"Kili no, uncle Thorin–" Fili tried to protest but it was Kili's turn to shut him up.  
  
"Uncle Thorin will have to understand that we need a moment!" Kili snarled as he dragged his brother behind the rock, then let go of Fili's hand hand to spread his own arms "What is this about, Fili?"  
  
Fili shook his head "I can't believe you don't even understand what this is about."  
  
Kili dropped his arms along his sides and tilted his head slightly "You are jealous."  
  
Fili's nostrils flared and he couldn't help but bark back "You're infatuated! Maybe even in love with her!"  
  
Kili's eyes widened once again "What?" he blinked "With... With Tauriel?"  
  
"Of course! Who else?" Fili flailed a hand to emphasize his words, then folded his arms over his chest.  
  
Kili looked as though he'd been punched, as he shook his head slowly "I can't believe you just uttered that," he paused to furrow his eyebrows and pull a face "I can't believe you could even think that!"  
  
Fili jabbed a threatening finger at him "I heard you and the elf speak every day, about so many things, even about things that only you and I share!" he struggled to keep his voice down as he got angrier just recalling those conversations.  
  
Kili's expression relaxed but it was sad rather than outraged "...I love you, Fili," he paused to look down before he could go back to hold Fili's gaze "you're my One, you're... You're my everything, how could you think that just because I befriended someone my love for you could change?"  
  
“Befriended!” Fili snorted, then couldn't speak for several moments as he took in Kili's words. His brother looked genuinely hurt by his accusation and Fili didn't want that, but at the same time he was still afraid "She obviously loves you, or else she would have left you to die!"  
  
"Fili, stop this!" Kili groaned and placed his hands on Fili's shoulders "I love you, not her. She's a friend! She just made me realize that..." he lowered his voice not to be heard by the others "not every elf is bad! They just... Fear for their reign and their lives – like us dwarves do, too!"  
  
Fili shook his head and looked away, so Kili held him by the chin and made him turn his head.  
  
"I love you. I belong with you, and you alone."  
  
Fili realized that Kili had never looked so serious, not even when he had agreed to join their uncle on their quest, and that made Fili understand how much his own suppositions had probably hurt Kili.  
  
"I love you, too." Fili said softly, looking down.  
  
"Fili! Kili! We need to leave here!" Dwalin's voice hit them as hard as a slap, bringing them back to that unfair reality.  
  
"I don't want to lose you," Fili shook his head "mother would kill me if I did."  
  
Kili shook his head "I won't leave your side, I promise."  
  
Fili nodded and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss he had wanted to share with him since the moment they'd been separated, a kiss that tasted like home, that tasted like love and that he never wanted to break. Kili held onto him as of his life depended on it, savoring Fili's mouth and nearly sucking the air out of his lungs.  
  
They didn't know what was going to happen on that quest, but now Fili was more than sure that he was never going to lose Kili's love to someone else because they belonged together, and no one and nothing was ever going to tear them apart.  
  
"Kili! Fili!"  
  
Fili pulled back reluctantly "We have to go," he sighed.  
  
Kili nodded and pressed his lips one last time against Fili's before he squeezed Fili's hands and whispered once more "I love you, âzyungâl."

Fili smiled against Kili's lips "I love you, ghivashel."

And with those whispered reassurances they left their small hideout, with the silent hope of having more of these intimate moments to remind each other that there was nothing stronger than their love, not even the greatest of enemies, and went back to join the rest of the group to continue their journey.

 

**The End**


End file.
